


WHAT

by MrDarkspring



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Dinner, F/F, F/M, Getting Together, Love, ron says what
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-12
Updated: 2019-10-12
Packaged: 2020-12-14 00:29:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 427
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21006686
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MrDarkspring/pseuds/MrDarkspring
Summary: Draco and Pansy love Weaslette and Granger





	WHAT

“Draco” pansy said quietly, nudging her best friend, “I’m in love with Granger and I don’t know what to do about it “. Draco turned to her and whispered back “I’m in love with the Weaslette, I’m fucked too”. Theo looked at the pair of them and then over at the Gryffindor table. “For fuck sake “he muttered before getting up. 

“Mione,” Ron said, glaring at the Slytherins, “why is Parkinson staring at you and Malfoy staring at my sister?” Ginny and Hermione looked up to see Draco and Pansy looking over at them while whispering to one another. Then Theo stood up and walked right over to them, sitting himself down next to Luna who usually sat with the Gryffindor’s and kissed her. “What,” Ron said, wide-eyed at the display of affection between the two. 

Theo then turned to Hermione and Ginny, smiling. “Pansy is in love with you Granger, Draco with you Weaslette “.

“WHAT” shouted Ron? Theo ignored him. “How about you give them a chance, “he said to Hermione and Ginny. 

“But its Malfoy and Parkinson” Ginny replied.

“Neither of you seem to have a problem with Potter shagging Daphne” Theo returned.

“WHAT” Ron shouted again, this time spraying food over the table, much to everyone else’s disgust, not noticing that Harry and Daphne Greengrass had just walked into the hall, heard Ron’s shout and turned around and walked back out again.

“You also don’t seem to mind I’m with Luna”.

“Wah…WHAT” Ron was turning red now.

“Go for it Hermione, “said Lavender from next to Ron, “Pansy has a tongue like an electric eel and likes the taste of a woman’s tonsils”.

“FUCKING WHAT” Ron’s sanity was beginning to crack.

“What’s wrong with you,” Lavender said, turning to Ron, “she saved my life when she beheaded that fucking werewolf so I repaid her “?   
Theo smiled “Plus Granger, you and Pansy are the only single lesbians in the entire school”.

“BLOODY FUCKING WHAT” Ron Yelled.

“I’m gay Ron, get over it “Hermione replied testily. “Oh fuck it why not, “Ginny said, dragging Hermione over to the Slytherin table.

As Hermione pulled Pansy out of her seat by her tie and locked her lips against the Slytherins, Ginny sat herself on Draco’s lap.

Ron lept to his feet, slamming his hands onto the table “WHAT THE FUCKING WHAT” He shouted before lavender pulled him back down.  
“Behave Ron, or I won’t show you what else Pansy taught me to do with my tongue”.   
Ron’s eyes went wide. “What “he whimpered as his face grew flushed.


End file.
